The present invention relates to containers and, in particular, to containers formed in one-piece, having two tray parts and a lock mechanism for securing the trays to one another.
Such containers, often formed of BOPS (biaxially oriented polystyrene) are commonly used in supermarkets and other food stores to package salads, muffins, prepared foods and the like. It is desirable that once the container is closed, the trays may be locked to one another to secure the food or other product contained therein to prevent spillage. In the prior art, this was commonly done by providing on one of the trays a series of projections or buttons adapted to seat into recesses in the other tray both of which were contained on a lip extending from the edge of each tray section. This required some alignment of the buttons and recesses to close the container and then relied on the frictional fit between the buttons and recesses for the locking action. Once closed, such containers are sometimes not easily opened, resulting in jarring and sometimes spilling of the container contents. Such containers pose particular problems for the elderly and those with physical disabilities.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved container having a simplified lock arrangement that is easy to engage, positively holds the container parts together and is relatively easy to disengage and thus making it senior friendly. A further object is to provide such a lock arrangement which may be formed integrally with the container trays and which does not interfere with the filling or emptying of the container.
A further object is to provide a lock arrangement that will engage on a more consistent basis and require less precise dimensions for the locking members to function satisfactorily.
A still further object is to provide a container which can accept a label over the lock requiring removal of the label (thereby presenting evidence of tampering) before the lock can be opened.
The above and other objects and advantages are attained in accordance with the present invention by providing a container having two tray sections that fold over each other along a living hinge. Each of the trays is defined by a recessed dome that is contained within the hinge and lips on the surfaces opposite to and on either side of the hinge. A contoured flap containing a cavity extends from a forward edge of one of the tray lips preferably the front lip. A step is provided in the opposite tray""s lip. When the container is closed, the flap may be folded over the step where a recess in the flap formed by its cavity engages a detent in the step. A lip extends about the flap cavity which is slightly longer than the step and extends beyond the step. The flap lip provides a continuous tab around the step, parts of which facilitate a consumer flipping the flap out of engagement with the step thereby facilitate opening of a closed container.